


Operation: Donuts

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Random story, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a box of six donuts and a hungry Ryan Haywood.<br/>Will he succeed in his attempt to consume the deliciousness, or will the others get to them first? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a conversation in Let's Play Minecraft 199 (14:30 timestamp) where Michael was looking for donuts, and saw none in the box. It was gonna be a one shot, but I can't wrap it up in one chapter. There will be more stories to come, and this one just randomly popped in my head. 
> 
> Enjoy and have a donut! ;)

He did it. 

Michael Jones, Mr. Rage Quit, had brought in some donuts for the Achievement Hunters. Just the smell alone made Ryan want to jump out his chair and grab the whole box. 

"So, I was nice and thought of you assholes again. It's not a lot, but it's six donuts. One for each of us, or however you want to split the damn things. Just leave one for me, 'cause I'm gonna want a snack during Minecraft today."

Gavin ran and tackled Michael into a hug. "Aw, Micoo bought us treats! Thanks, boi!" 

Geoff shook his head as he kept staring at his computer screen, chuckling at the squawks from Gavin after Michael pushed him off. "Eh, someone can have mine."

"You sure, Geoffrey?" 

"Yeah. I'm sure you fuckers have more of a morning appetite than me. And I'm hyper enough, so noooo thank you! How about you, Ryan? Are you gonna have a donut?"

"Uh, I mean...I guess? I don't even know if I should." Ryan shrugged as Michael grabbed a glazed donut and waved it in front of Ryan's face, tauntingly. 

"Do it, Ryan. Eat the donut. You know you want to. You eat everything else I get for you. Why stop now, hmm? Oh, it looks so good, doesn't it? Don't you just want to eat it all up? 'Eat me, Mr Haywood! Eat me!'" Michael went into a high-pitched voice, making the donut dance as the rest of AH started cracking up. 

Ryan couldn't take it anymore. The temptation got the best of him. "All right!" He snatched the donut out of Michael's hands so fast, you could practically see smoke. He took one bite. _Heaven_ He gobbled the rest of it down as Gavin tried not to gag at the sight of it. 

"Jesus Christ, Ryan! Did you have breakfast this morning?" Jack asked.

"When you have 2 kids, you're _lucky_ to have breakfast in the morning!" The Georgian answered in between bites. "Mmm. Oh, that was good. Thank you, Michael. I have so much energy now!"

"I don't know if I should be happy about that or scared..." Lil J muttered, looking at the creepy face Ryan was then making. 

"Oh, you should be scared, Jeremy. The murder break is off!" He laughed maniacally as he stood up from his chair and proceeded to chased Jeremy around the room. 

"Ahh! No, Ryan! Ryan!! Team Battle Buddies, remember?? RYAN!" 

Geoff rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day. Maybe he _would_ take a donut after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave KUDOS and COMMENTS. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
